The present invention is directed to heat exchangers for process tools and, in particular, to semiconductor process tools incorporating heat exchangers.
In the semiconductor industry, semiconductor chips are constructed in a series of steps with the use of semiconductor process tools. A semiconductor process tool, which will be hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9ctool,xe2x80x9d is any device that is used to handle or treat a semiconductor or to monitor a property associated with the construction process. Common examples of tools are wafer chucks and cathodes.
Many of the processes carried out in semiconductor construction generate excess heat or require heat, necessitating the removal or addition of thermal energy from the tool and/or its surroundings. Accordingly, heat exchangers are common for use with tools. Typically, tools incorporating heat exchangers include an internal flow path containing a heat exchange liquid, such as a coolant or heating fluid, allowing the heat exchange liquid to contact the tool and provide the desired heat exchange.
Heat exchange liquid is typically supplied to the tool via flow paths extending from outside of a clean room where the tool is normally housed. The heat exchange liquid exiting the tool exchanges heat in a heat exchanger outside the clean room and is then returned to the tool. The flow rate and temperature of the heat exchange liquid are typically controlled to provide the desired degree of heating or cooling.
In one embodiment, the present invention is directed to a semiconductor process tool heat exchange system. The system includes a heat exchange system and a semiconductor process tool comprising an inlet and an outlet defining a flow path. The heat exchange system includes a compressor fluidly connected to the outlet, a condenser fluidly connected to the compressor and to the inlet, an expander positioned between the condenser and the outlet, and a heat exchange fluid.
In another embodiment, the present invention is directed to a semiconductor process tool heat exchange system. The system includes a heat exchange system and a semiconductor process tool comprising an inlet and an outlet defining a flow path and a heat exchange system. The heat exchange system includes a compressor fluidly connected to the inlet, an expander fluidly connected to the compressor and to the outlet, a condenser positioned between the compressor and the outlet, and a heat exchange fluid.
In another embodiment, the present invention is directed to a semiconductor process tool heat exchange system retrofit kit. The kit comprises a compressor adapted to fluidly connect to an outlet of a semiconductor process tool, a condenser fluidly connected to the compressor and adapted to be fluidly connected to an inlet of the semiconductor process tool, an expander adapted to be positioned between the condenser and the outlet, and a charge of heat exchange fluid.
In another embodiment, the present invention is directed to a method of exchanging heat in a semiconductor process tool. The method includes supplying a condensed heat exchange fluid to the semiconductor process tool and expanding the condensed heat exchange fluid to an expanded heat exchange fluid within the semiconductor process tool.
In another embodiment, the present invention is directed to a method of exchanging heat in a semiconductor process tool. The method includes supplying a compressed heat exchange fluid to the semiconductor process tool and condensing the compressed heat exchange fluid to a condensed heat exchange fluid within the semiconductor process tool.